


Alternate Drabbles

by chickenfried



Series: Who We Are, What We Do [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenfried/pseuds/chickenfried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the ways this story could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things go a different way in ch7 of A Leap of Something

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Barry had never felt ashamed of his job. He'd always felt a little guilty that he kept it a secret from Joe and his dad, but there were things your parents didn't need to know. So self esteem issues didn't factor into it. In fact it actually raised his confidence, finding something he was good at that made other people happy and got him money.

Despite that, at times it could be emotionally draining. No matter how intimate their interactions, his clients weren't there for Barry personally. He helped them work through their issues and not the other way around, and keeping that supportive face through everything, even things that made him uncomfortable, even when he was tired and sad, could be really hard.

He didn't feel that way with Len. It could be because he'd changed in the intervening years, but Barry thought it was because Len was just different. Either way, Barry had never felt the way he does toward Len about anyone except maybe Iris. After what happened there, he can't stand the thought of letting cowardice and misplaced ideals make the decision for him.

The money on the table sits accusingly and Barry grabs Len's arm.

“I don’t feel comfortable taking your money. But I’d still like to spend time with you until you leave if you want that?” Len's face is inscrutable and Barry deeply regrets all of his life choices. Len's mouth opens, closes, and then he grits his teeth. His voice is inflectionless when he responds.

“Not interested, kid. Take the money.” He pulls his arm easily out of Barry's loose grip and leaves, just like that.

He's so stupid. It was obvious that Len wasn't looking for that kind of thing, at least with Barry. No one would be interested in a real relationship with him and Barry didn't even really _want_ that. Len had obviously just been too nice to tell him to fuck off with all the friendly overtures, he'd wanted Barry for casual, _professional_ sex and wow, had Barry messed that up.

For the first time, he looks at the money and feels ashamed.

 


	2. Things go a different way in Ch 11 of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more unhappy ending.

It's not a picture perfect white Christmas. The small amount that it had snowed left icy streets and a few small piles of yellow grey mush, and Christmas Eve was still a few days out. Still there was something beautiful about the park overlooking the grey winter bay. The dead grass and the dark leafless trees that would bloom with color in a few months.

It was easy to push aside the frustration he was feeling with Joe after Iris called and asked him to meet her here. Talking to Iris always lifted his mood right back up, even when they were fighting.

The park was an odd place to meet in the winter, desolate beauty not quite worth the cold, but Eddie doesn't mind. He hadn't thought much of it when she asked to meet, but waiting for her feels significant, romantic. Eddie's fingers are in the pockets of his thick coat, protected from the frigid air. Things had been going well with Iris and Eddie was sure now more than ever that they were on the same page, they were moving in together. His heartbeat kicks up.

It can't have been more than three minutes until he sees Iris approach, knee length coat billowing behind her like a noir detective. Eddie knows he's wearing his dopiest expression. He pulls her into a hug, enjoying her soft body heat.

When he pulls back, really sees Iris' expression, his mood plummets. She looks serious and scared. Not like she's contemplating a happy future, but like something terrifying is coming.

"Hey babe, what's going on?"

Iris walks him over to a bench, brushing off the condensation before they sit. He pulls her hands between his.

"Everything changed when the Flash appeared and meta humans started showing up." She starts staring at the boats docked, Christmas lights twinkling. They'd been avoiding having this conversation for weeks and now Eddie is sure he isn't going to like where the conversation is going. "You know I think that the Flash does good."

Eddie tenses and Iris finally meets his eyes, expression like steel.

"It wasn't the Flash that broke into Mercury Labs. This other man is more dangerous Eddie, and I don't think STAR labs is enough to stop him."

Eddie relaxes in understanding and wraps an arm over Iris' shoulders. "My task force is going to be there too Iris, you're dad is gonna be fine."

Iris squeezes her eyes shut and leans into his chest. "Do you trust me, Eddie?"

"Of course I do." He doesn't hesitate.

"You're task force isn't going to be enough. Please don't bring those other men."

Eddie sighs and runs his hand down her arm. "I know you're worried Iris, but this is my job and I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't Eddie." He can't hide his flinch, but Iris continues merciless. "When we were kids, someone with the same powers as the Flash, as this other man, killed Barry's mother. The other night he faced off with the Flash. Eddie, the Flash didn't even close to matching his speed. If you bring those men, they're going to die."

Eddie pulls back. "Just because someones dangerous doesn't mean we can let them do whatever they want. This man needs to be stopped and if the Flash isn't up to the job, that's all the more reason we need to do it."

"If you really believe that, then I know someone who can help, but I need your backup on it. My dad is not going to be happy."

Eddie smiles, a little rueful. "Since when is he ever happy with me?"

 

What might be more shocking than Leonard Snart willingly teaming up with law enforcement was Joe West coming around to accept his help. Of course Eddie has heard of instances where the letter of the law isn't enough to carry out justice, but he can't help feeling reservations about agreeing to Iris' plan.

"How is it again that you know Leonard Snart?"

The man in question looses his ever present look of cocky amusement for a second. "Even criminals can appreciate a professional who's got their priorities straight."

The comment seems to be where Joe breaks from his determined stoicism. His gun is trained on Snart in two seconds.

"I know I agreed to work with you instead of arrest you, but lay one finger on my daughter and the deal is off."

The man steps back with his hands raised mockingly. "Nothing to fear Detective, as talented as your daughter is my interests lie elsewhere."

At the black look Iris sends him, Snart's amusement fades once more to a professional demeanor. "

Believe it or not, I want this Reverse Flash stopped just as much as you, so lets get to business."

 

The monster, _man_ stops inches from Eddie, ice crackling around his chest. The memory of an expression of triumph, disturbingly familiar, is never going to leave him. That bloodthirsty grin right before he rips out his savior's still beating heart.

The Flash arrives not a second later. The bright red organ is offered like a gift to a lover.

"For you, _Barry_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually contemplated going with Len getting seriously injured instead- leading to more interactions between team flash and the rogues, but I don't think Barry would forgive Iris and that's not really the kind of story I could handle writing


End file.
